Protect the Family
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Alex moves to her cousin's town so Mikaela can move in with her and have a better life. However, she ends up meeting some unique individuals, who take her and her cousin on an adventure of a lifetime. Her family grows along the way, which she will protect with her life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers. I only own Alexandra.

Story Start

"I wonder how Mikaela will react. She hasn't seen me in forever," Alex muttered to herself as she lugged her travel bag and suitcase through the airport. She was moving to live with her younger cousin Mikaela, who needed help at the mechanic shop. "No good Uncle," she grumbled as she hailed a cab.

Mikaela was still in school at this time of day so there was not going to be anybody there to pick her up from the airport. She rolled her eyes when the cab driver gave her the look up and down starting from her red heels, up her black skinny jeans, her white tank top, and up to her crimson dyed hair and dark blue eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get going now," she told the cab driver trying to be nice. She had a temper just like everybody in her family, but she knew when to control it. She had never been in jail or a detention center like the other people in her family. She had always strove to be an exception. "Now if only I can help Mikaela some," she thought while watching the scenery and city pass them by as the cab driver drove towards her new place. She had bought her own home out here so in case Mikaela needed a place to go to escape, she could move in with Alex.

"I hope moving out here is the best thing for her," Alex thought to herself after finally leaving the cab and entering her new home in a quaint little suburb. She knew she did not look like the suburb type, but she wanted a safe and quiet area to live. "I probably have more tattoos than anybody here," she thought to herself with a smirk as she looked down at her sleeve tattoo with different steam punk designs.

"Well let's just get changed and then I'll head over to pick up my baby," she whispered before tossing her suitcase onto the floor, opening it up, and pulling out some converse, a blazer, and a fedora. She kept on the same jeans and tank top.

After getting dressed, she pulled out her phone to use the GPS to get her to the right location, which was just down the road. Her car had been put in storage down the road until she could move out here. "I've missed it," she whispered before running down the road so she could see her car faster.

Cars are her obsession, even as a young child she loved them, and she loves them even more now. Her career choice had been a mechanic and she would never regret it. It might not be the cleanest job, but getting grimy while working on cars was worth it. She loved taking a messed up car and bringing it back to life.

"My baby," were the first words out of her mouth when she saw her baby sitting in the storage garage with not a scratch on her. The worker at the storage facility just shook his head at her before walking away to go get the paperwork for her to fill out since she was only using the storage area until she got here.

"I've missed you," she whispered to the 1969 Camaro, which was painted midnight black. "Let's go get Mikaela," she continued talking to the car even though she had to sign the paperwork now, and the worker was looking at her scared. "Mikaela will be surprised that's for sure," Alex thought while sliding into the Camaro.

Her cousin knew she was moving out here and into the suburb, but Mikaela did not know when she would be moving out here. Alex had kept that part a surprise since she wanted to pick Mikaela up on the last day of high school before summer before college. "I hope she's happy to see me," she whispered while using her GPS to get to Mikaela's school. She and her cousin talked but they were not the best of friends, but better friends than most.

"Ew look at all the teenagers," Alex said while she drove to reside in front of the school. A happy smile crossed her face at the gawking looks from some of the kids at her car. "There she is," she whispered when she saw Mikaela walking out of the front door with a guy at her side. "Well I definitely need to teach her to not date jerks because he looks like a super jerk and an idiot," she muttered dissecting the block head with his arm around her cousin.

"Time to make my presence known," Alex whispered gleefully when she saw Mikaela's eyes widen at the sight of her car. Alex kept her hat on her head as she exited the car and walked around to stand on the sidewalk right in the path of her cousin's sight. "Hey baby, did you miss me?" she yelled and lifted up her head so Mikaela could see her face.

"Alex," Mikaela screamed excitedly and rushed forward to give her cousin a big hug.

Alex smirked at the annoyed look that crossed the blockhead's face. "Play it up a bit more since he's too dumb to realize that I'm a girl" she thought while wrapping an arm around her cousin's waist and kissing the top of her head since she was a little taller than Mikaela.

"Get your hands off my girl," the blockhead roared and went to stomp towards her, which is when she took off her hat and her long wavy crimson hair fell down her back.

"I can hug my cousin if I want to, now shut your trap before flies lay babies in there," Alex snapped with a glare towards the dumb guy. "All brawn, no brain, quite sad, you can do better than that Mikaela," she whispered into her cousin's ear, who just gave her an eye roll. "You totally can, you just sell yourself short too much," Alex continued even though Mikaela had already walked over to go stand by the blockhead. "If only it was a video game, I could kill him and get points instead of prison time," she thought to herself, which made her giggle.

"Hey Alex, it's great to see you but can we hang out later? I was going to go to the lake with Trent and his friends," Mikaela said as Trent, her boyfriend, wrapped an arm around her waist, but disgustingly enough he was now giving Alex the look over.

"Disgusting, I'd run him over but I'm not ruining my car for him," Alex thought before putting her hat back on her head. "How about I join you guys? I don't feel like unpacking yet and the movers won't be here until tomorrow. I'd like to explore my new home a bit," she suggested and grabbed Mikaela away from the blockhead. "We'll meet you boys there, I need Mikaela to show me the way," she said with a wink before shoving her cousin into her car. She ran around the car to get into the driver's seat and drive to the nearest cafe.

"What are we doing going here first?" Mikaela questioned before laughing at the devastated look on her cousin's face. "You've been deprived of coffee again haven't you? You addict," she said to Alex, who was smiling gleefully at the coffee that was being handed to her through the drive-through window at Starbucks.

"Airport coffee is not good coffee," Alex only muttered before Mikaela started giving her directions to the lake. "So I know we have a lot to talk about and catch up on, but for right now let's go have a good day at the lake. I promise not to drown that jerk you're dating, why you're dating him, no clue. He's lacking severely in the brain department," Alex told her cousin, who looked like she didn't know how to respond to that. "I'm not griping at you, I just know you're a smart and beautiful girl, you can do a lot better kiddo," she finished.

"I'm not a kid," Mikaela snapped and frowned when her cousin just laughed a bit.

"Compared to me being 28 and you being 18, you're a kid," Alex answered simply before driving up a dirt road to see a bunch of other cars and teenagers running around a lake.

"We'll talk later, but for now just let me hang out with Trent," Mikaela snapped before practically jumping out of the car before it had stopped.

"Fine, I'll just go browse the cars to see if any of these kids have any taste in cars," Alex muttered to herself since she really had hoped that she and her cousin would have been able to talk some. "Oh well, to the cars and being nosy," she shouted to herself and laughed when she got weird looks from the others walking around the area.

She left her hat in the car and locked it before she started walking around to see all the cars that were parked. Nothing was really catching her eye until the sound of an older car on its last wheels sounded up the path. Her eyes widened happily when she saw another 1969 Camaro. The yellow Camaro with black racing stripes down the front definitely needed some fixing up, but it was still beautiful to Alex.

The car parked and two young guys got out of it, and she quickly rushed over to talk to the driver. She held in her laughter when his eyes widened at the sight of her approaching him. She really had to fight her laughter when she told the other guy to get lost and he started to climb a tree.

"Kids are weird," she thought before she reached the teen. "Hey I'm Alex, Mikaela's cousin, I'm new to town, but I just had to let you know that your car is amazing," she told him happily after they shook hands, well he was kind of still in shock when shaking her hand.

The guy seemed to shake himself out of his shock and said, "I'm Sam, Sam Witwicky, and this is just a piece of junk."

Alex's eyes widened at his words and it almost sounded like the car made a noise as well at what he said. "He's not junk, he's a beautiful 1969 Camaro. I have the same car, and it's one of the best to have. All he needs is a new coat of paint, get the rust off him, and clean him up a bit," Alex defended the car as she walked over and rested her hand gently on the hood. She almost jumped back when the hood seemed to warm up a bit at her touch, but she stayed still.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers. I only own Alexandra.

Story Start

"If you say so," Sam mumbled before he rushed to get in his car when an idea popped into his mind.

Alex jumped back away from the car when he turned it on, and drove to pull up beside a now fuming Mikaela.

"Wonder what happened there," she thought while staring at her cousin before giving a smile to the Camaro that was driving away.

"That kid needs to be more appreciative," she whispered before going to her own car. She knew her cousin was too angry and annoyed to ride home with her so she was not going to fight with Mikaela on the first day she was back. She knew that Mikaela would come to her on her own time and really talk. They had a lot of catching up to do, and Alex did want to be in her cousin's life. She just knew better than to push the relationship.

With one last look at the disappearing yellow Camaro, she jumped into her own car, put on her hat, and drove to her new home. She still had some unpacking to do before she could actually go to sleep in her home. The drive was over quickly and soon she was back in the house struggling to unpack the right stuff that was the most important and what could wait. Time flew by and before she knew it, she was ready to pass out on the living room floor. However, she woke up when her eyes caught something familiar outside of the window.

The rusty yellow Camaro from earlier was sitting in the driveway of the house right across from her. "What a coincidence," she muttered before standing up to get a better view of what was occurring next door. The car's lights turned on, but it was strange because she had not seen anybody in or around the car yet. The car slowly backed out of the driveway and started driving down the road. The roar of the car's engine must have woken up Sam because she saw him running out of the house next in hysterics that his car was being stolen.

"I could help him but with the background between the police and my family, it might be best to stay here unless I want the police to jump to conclusions when they see me," Alex grumbled annoyed as she watched Sam chase after his car on a bicycle. "Good luck, stay safe, kid," she thought before dragging her tired body upstairs to her sleeping bag and covers. Her bed and other furniture would be arriving in the mover's truck tomorrow. "So ready to settle in here," she thought before she finally succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up and had to rush downstairs because of the incessant ringing of her doorbell. The moving truck and the movers had finally arrived, a bit too early for her taste though. She opened the door and walked outside to make sure everything was all right. She caught herself glancing across the street. She was surprised to see Sam's car was sitting peacefully in the driveway as if it had not been stolen last night. "Even though I still never saw anybody actually in the car last night," she thought before having to yell at one of the movers because he almost dropped her coffee table. "I hate moving," she growled before focusing on getting her furniture inside and making sure the movers did not destroy everything she owned.

"Alex, Alex, come here, it's important," Sam's yelling shocked Alex from her relaxed pose on the chair on her porch. She had just finished fighting with the movers and getting all of her stuff inside and in the right spot. Now she had the boy from yesterday yelling that she just had to move a muscle, which were all aching unbelievably. She was not a wimp by any means, but moving heavy furniture for hours nonstop does not help anything at all, just hurts.

"I'm dead, Sam, I can't move," Alex yelled but when she opened her eyes and saw the panicked look on his face, she got out of her chair and made her way across the street. Her long hair had been pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, and she was in some shorts and a tank top. Moving all of that had made her burn up earlier. She joined Sam by his car, which she happily ran a hand across the trunk of it. She once again tried to ignore the fact that she could have sworn that the car moved or heated up when she touched it. "So what's up, Sam?" she questioned the fretting teenager.

"My car is, my car is, my car turned into a giant robot last night," Sam finally exclaimed looking around in paranoia, but mainly at the car. His nervous eyes looked up at her expectantly when she did not reply immediately. "I'm not crazy, it really did turn into a giant robot," he shouted this time.

"All right, shh, just breathe. I'm a mechanic, been one since I could actually hold a wrench, so why don't I take a look at it? See if there is anything out of the ordinary that would help prove what you're saying? I'm not saying you're crazy or anything, I just didn't see what you did so I need another way to verify your words," Alex suggested as she gently moved Sam away from the car so she could get into the driver's seat first. She wanted to just look at the interior and see if there were any significant differences. She would be able to easily tell since she had the same kind of car sitting in her own driveway.

Sam was outside the car fretting the entire time and she really wondered how the kid survived high school at all. She sent up a little wish for him that he would survive college in one piece. Focusing back on the car, everything looked basically the same for this type of car, but the customization of the steering wheel was different. Some type of symbol was on the center of the steering wheel. She gently swiped her finger over it and the car visibly shook this time. "All right, interesting and different thing number one," she told herself before popping the hood and getting out of the car. Sam became her shadow as she walked to the front of the car to check out the engine and everything else.

Her eyes lit up at the engine and the new parts that were not supposed to be there. This car had something even more advanced than the newest car on the market.

"It looks like something not from this world, as cliché as that sounds," she thought to herself so as not to alert Sam, who she could tell did not realize that the car's engine and parts were not normal. "Hey Sam," she said softly making the teen behind her jump to attention. "Say I believe you, how big was this robot that it became?" she asked before jumping back in shock when the driver door, which had still been opened, closed on its own.

Sam screamed and latched onto her arm when the car drove itself and backed out of the driveway without a driver. The two watched in shock as it drove down the street, but Alex reacted quickly and pulled Sam towards her own car. "We're following it, get in," she shouted at the still shaken up teen. "Hurry," she shouted at Sam when she was already sitting in the driver's seat ready to go. He quickly got in, and she slammed on the gas to chase after the getaway yellow Camaro.

"This is crazy, it's even crazier that you believe me," Sam was saying to himself mostly.

"I just saw it close its own door, drive away, and the engine and other parts of the car are way too advanced for any human technology that I know about," she told him honestly while driving more into town, and thankfully she had not lost sight of Sam's car.

"I'm just happy I'm not going crazy," Sam muttered before yelping when Alex dodged an oncoming car. She was going to keep following the car, but out of nowhere, Sam saw a police car and yelled that we should ask the cops for help.

"Not the best idea in this situation," she tried to tell him, but he had already jumped out of her car when she slowed down some because of the sight of the police cruiser. "Do you want to get yourself killed?" she shouted at him while stopping the car and parking it. She was not going to leave Sam alone with the cops, who would no doubt believe him to be insane. "I don't feel good about this," she thought before her eyes widened when she saw what was written on the side of the police cruiser. "To punish and enslave," she whispered before looking up to see the police man flickering in the front seat. "Sam, get away from that car, now," she screamed but it was too late.

The police cruiser was already trying to force Sam back before it turned into a giant robot with bright red eyes. "He wasn't kidding," she thought when its eyes landed on her for a second before focusing back on Sam. "I have to help him," she thought and rushed back to her car, where she had a tazer hidden in the glove compartment. "This has to help somewhat," she thought before throwing the tazer into the neck area of the robot, which was threatening Sam.

The angry roar of the robot and the appearance of the yellow Camaro, gave Alex enough time to get in her and Sam enough time to get in the yellow Camaro. The yellow Camaro took off, but Alex had to wait since her cousin's voice shocked her enough to freeze. Mikaela was running towards her with worry all over her face. She too had seen the giant robot, and she was not going to let her cousin go alone. Alex was really the only family she had left right now.

"Drive," Mikaela screamed as soon as she was in her cousin's car, and she saw the police cruiser about to ram straight into them.

"Don't you dare," Alex growled before stomping on the gas and speeding away from the police cruiser and after Sam and the yellow Camaro. "He better not hurt a single part of my cousin, me, Sam, my car, or Sam's car. I'll rip that robot to shreds or at least pour something not so nice into its tanks," she threatened mentally as she glared at the police cruiser through her rear view mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Transformers. I only own Alexandra.

Story Start

"When will this thing give up?" Alex growled under her breath as she swerved to dodge the police cruiser that tried to ram into the back of her car. Mikaela's scream made her stomp on the pedal to go faster.

The day had changed to night with how long they had been running away from the creepy robot car behind them. Sam and the yellow Camaro had disappeared minutes ago, and now it was up to Alex to keep her and her cousin away from this killer. She was also trying to protect her own car from being damaged from that crazy thing.

"Days ago I would have said robots that can turn into cars are awesome, but not the one behind us. I will happily take that one apart if I can," Alex growled as she spun the car around when the yellow Camaro jumped out of a building and took the attention of the police cruiser. Alex turned her car back around and chased after the police cruiser this time.

"What are you doing? Don't chase it, get us out of here, Alex," Mikaela screamed.

"I'm not leaving my neighbor to fend for himself against a killer robot, and also, his car supposedly turns into a robot too. I think he might need some backup. Now grab that old tool bag out of my backseat. I want you to roll down your window and one by one, throw the tools as hard as you can at that police cruiser's windows and anywhere else you can hit," Alex ordered as her cousin gave her a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Mikaela shouted.

"Yes, now get the tools and throw them at that stupid cop car robot. I know you have some anger and frustration you'd like to get out anyways, so here is a golden opportunity," Alex replied as she dodged some old barrels that were in the factory area that they were now driving through at fast speeds.

"Fine," Mikaela grumbled before grabbing and opening the tool bag. She rolled down her window and started throwing the tools as hard as she could. The first hit cracked the back window, and the second hit shattered it.

"Perfect," Alex cheered her cousin on as Mikaela kept throwing the tools, but the car in front of them started swerving to try to dodge as many tools as it could.

The yellow Camaro spun around near some gravel and practically tossed Sam out of the car when a loud roar filled the air. Sam was screaming and freaking out as the Camaro turned into a robot and met the cop car robot in hand to hand combat.

"Sam," Alex and Mikaela yelled as she slammed on the brakes and parked her car hopefully out of the way of the robot fight. The two of them ran past the battle to get to Sam, who was still freaking out about what was happening. "Calm down, just breathe," Alex shouted while Mikaela shook Sam.

"What is that?" Mikaela questioned as Sam's screams started back up.

The trio looked to see a small silver robot with blue eyes running towards them with sharp looking talons. Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and started pulling her away from the smaller robot. Alex picked up Mikaela's fallen purse and swung it hard at the robot. She smirked when it went flying a ways back. She took off running as well, but no towards her cousin and Sam. She ran towards a nearby maintenance shed and looked for a weapon.

Sam and Mikaela's terrified screams from outside made her grab the closest thing to her, a battery powered saw. She rushed outside and threw it to Mikaela, who was not being attacked by the little menace. Mikaela cut off the robot's head, which Alex happily kicked over the fence behind them. Sam jumped up and he shakily thanked Mikaela and Alex.

"You're welcome, now let's get out of here," Mikaela said even though she was also shaken up by what was going on with the robots.

"Wait, are the two robots still fighting?" Alex questioned as she knew that they would have to go past the other robots to even get near her car, which better not have one scratch on it. "Didn't expect any of this when I moved out here," she thought as she made sure to keep Sam and Mikaela behind her as they walked back towards the main area where the robots had fought with each other.

The cop cruiser robot was nowhere to be found, but the Camaro robot was slowly walking towards the trio. Mikaela was confused and so was Sam, who was slightly curious. However, Alex was amazed. She had never seen something like this before and it was definitely out of this world. The robot started using its radio and her eyes lit up.

"So you are from outer space, and more of you are coming. Also, you mean us no harm, but we need to go with you?" Alex voiced out what the robot was basically saying with its radio. When she got incredulous looks from Sam and Mikaela, she just shrugged. "Well that's what he said, now let's go start this adventure, no turning back now," she said happily when she saw the robot grin and transform into his car form. He opened the driver's door for her, but she knew that she could not leave her car here all by itself.

"I'll take your car," Mikaela shouted and practically stole the keys from her cousin's hands before she could say anything.

"Mikaela, you stay right behind us and don't you dare scratch up my baby," Alex shouted at her cousin before she got in the driver's seat of the Camaro. She jumped a bit when the door shut on its own and the seat belt moved around her and locked on its own. "Well aren't you special," she said and laughed when the radio played Elvis's voice saying "Thank you, thank you very much." "Sam, get in the car already," she shouted out the window when Sam had not entered the car.

"Don't you feel weird in the driver's seat?" Sam questioned after he had gotten in the passenger seat and the same thing with the door and seat belt happened with him.

"No, anyways somebody needs to sit here so it looks like somebody is actually driving the car even though he is driving himself," she responded with a shrug and a wink.

"Wait, why do you think it's a he?" Sam asked as they drove through a tunnel.

"I don't know, the car just doesn't give off the vibe of a female. Anyways, its mech form seems masculine," she answered before her eyes caught sight of one of the new Camaros that had the same paint job as the car they were in now.

"Wow, that one is nicer," Sam muttered and Alex could have smacked him. The new Camaros are definitely nice, but she still preferred the older models. All this one needed was to get the rust off and a paint job. "Woah, what's happening now?" he shouted when the car rumbled its engine and pulled over at a shoulder in the tunnel. The doors opened and the seat belts disappeared from around their waists. The engine roar again so she and Sam jumped out of the car.

"I think you pissed it off," Alex said running a hand over her face as the car drove off.

"What happened?" Mikaela shouted from the window as she pulled to a stop over at the shoulder. She had been following them as her cousin told her to do. She almost drove home, but she knew she did not want to miss whatever was going to happen.

"He pissed off the robot," Alex shouted back before laughing in shock at the sight of the Camaro on two wheels driving past and scanning the new Camaro. Right before their eyes, the older model turned into the newer model, and the car pulled over to a stop again in front of Sam and Alex. Sam scrambled into her black Camaro. The yellow Camaro opened its driver door again, and Alex happily climbed back into the driver's seat.

The Camaro took off down the road again after it had closed the door and buckled her seat belt. Silence filled the car until she said, "You look nice but I liked you just as much when you were the older version of a Camaro." Her laugh filled the car when it roared its engine and blasted some music. "I think we're going to be great friends," she told the robot and patted the steering wheel. "So are we on our way to see your friends?" she asked as she saw in the sky a fiery mass heading towards the Earth. The car radio played a different song that gave her a positive answer. "Well this will be interesting," she said with a smile that would not leave her face. She was excited to meet even more robots from outer space, well as long as they weren't like the police cruiser one.

"I hope Sam doesn't wet his pants," she thought as the yellow Camaro pulled into an alleyway that was empty. Alex told Mikaela to park her car outside of the alleyway because she knew more vehicles were going to fit in this small area. Mikaela and Sam walked into the alleyway and stood beside Alex in front of the yellow Camaro.

"What are we waiting for?" Mikaela asked her cousin, whose smile grew at the sight of four vehicles driving into the alley way to meet them.

"Them," Alex answered shortly before the transformations began and soon four robots were standing in front of them. "Sweet," she thought as she stared up at the robots from outer space. "So glad I moved out here," she thought as her smile never left her face.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Transformers. I only own Alexandra.

Story Start

"Good job Bumblebee, this must be Sam Witwicky. I am Optimus Prime, this is Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide," the tallest robot out of the group introduced himself. "Who are your friends?" Optimus asked politely as his optics focused on Mikaela and Alex.

"Alex, my neighbor and Mikaela's cousin, and this is Mikaela," Sam stuttered out in a squeaky voice while Mikaela hid slightly behind her cousin and Alex waved happily at the robot.

"Nice to meet you guys," Alex said cheerfully before smirking when Ironhide's hand turned into a plasma cannon, which he put in Sam's and her face. "Sweet, how much range does that get and how much destruction does it do?" she immediately questioned ignoring the fact that Ironhide was trying to be intimidating.

"Don't touch it," Sam and Mikaela cried as they pulled Alex back.

"I wasn't going to, I was just getting a closer look. Nice cannons by the way," she shouted up to Ironhide, who gave a small grunt before transforming his cannons back into his hands.

"What are you guys?" Mikaela questioned now hiding behind Sam.

"We are Autobots," Optimus started before telling about the history of his race and the destruction of their home planet. He also told the group about Megatron and the Decepticons.

"Well he sounds disgusting," Alex muttered before the topic of the glasses arose amongst the Autobots and Sam.

"They're in my room at home," Sam shouted. "We can go get them now," he continued and rushed towards Alex's car with Mikaela.

"Once again, don't you dare get a scratch on my car or I will kill you," Alex screamed at her cousin's retreating form. "So who wants to give me a ride to Sam's house?" she questioned with an excited grin. "Dream come true, alien robots that can turn into sweet cars and trucks, absolute heaven," she thought as Bumblebee made a noise first before Jazz could. "Bumblebee it is," she said happily before watching all of the Autobots shift back into their car forms. She slipped into the driver's seat and Bumblebee raced out of the alleyway to her neighborhood.

"Now if only I was a robot," she thought jokingly as Bumblebee parked on a side street near her house. She gave a frown when Mikaela had not parked her baby in front of her house. "I'll be right back, Bee," she said getting out of the car to go find her car. She did not feel comfortable leaving it out of her garage. The two teenagers could just ride with one of the Autobots and be comfortable doing so.

"No scratches, thank god, I don't have to kill my cousin now," Alex whispered as she found her unscratched baby. She drove it into her garage and closed the garage doors before walking back towards Sam's house. "What's going on?" she whispered when she started hearing raised and angry voices inside the house.

"Get in," Ironhide's voice growled out of his radio as he pulled up beside her and opened his passenger seat door.

She jumped into the car even though she was worried about what was happening inside the house with her cousin and Sam. Ironhide raced out of the neighborhood to regroup with the other Autobots, who had also driven away from the group. "Wait, what is going on? We have to go back for my cousin and Sam," she said looking back to see multiple black vans leaving Sam's house. "Great, stupid secret government agencies, fantastic, can I kick their ass?" Alex snapped not liking the fact that her cousin was most likely being threatened to talk about the Autobots because of her criminal record.

"Don't worry, they're not going to get away," Ironhide told her as he opened the door for her to get out so he could transform. He and the others changed into their mech forms and stopped the black vans. He watched with a smirk as Optimus ripped the doors off the van containing the teenagers.

"Mikaela, Sam, are you two all right?" Alex shouted as she ran around the Autobots and pulled the two teens into a strong hug. She had been worried about them, and from the look on her cousin's face, she had been right about the men using Mikaela's criminal record against her. "Who the hell do I need to hurt?" she growled angrily at her cousin.

"Him," Mikaela said and pointed to an arrogant looking man, who could definitely use a good punch to the face.

"Goodie," Alex said and balled her hands into fists. "So just because you're part of some secret government agency, you think you can threaten teenagers. You're pathetic and disgusting. Hey Jazz, toss me some cables or rope, either will do," she shouted up at Jazz, who chuckled at the ideas she must have been imagining. "We're going to have fun," she said with a smirk as she caught the cable and pushed the man harshly into a pole behind him. She tied him up tightly and it wasn't her fault if she cut off circulation to parts of his body.

Sam and Mikaela tied up another man as well, but something shining in his hand caught Alex's attention. She walked over and cursed when she saw that the man had been holding a cell phone in his hand. Mikaela at that point chose to pull down the jerk's pants and expose his superman underwear.

"Guys, we need to leave, now," Alex shouted before punching the agent in the face. "Time to go," she shouted again when the sounds of helicopters was approaching their location. She ran towards Bumblebee, who had quickly transformed into his car form. She had barely got into the seat before he drove quickly to get out of the area.

The other Autobots followed as well, but because Sam and Mikaela fretted too much, Optimus had to scoop them up in his hand and onto his shoulder. He ran towards the bridge and jumped underneath it and swung himself to be flat against the bottom of the bridge.

Alex and Bumblebee could see Optimus with the two teenagers perfectly, and unfortunately they saw that Sam and Mikaela were slipping. "Bee, we have to help," Alex cried out before Bumblebee floored it and drove as quickly as he could. Alex dove out of the car and yelled at the impact but it was worth it. She gave a sigh of relief when Bumblebee caught Sam and Mikaela before they could fall to the concrete below.

She pushed herself up off the ground and ran towards Bumblebee, who finally stopped skidding along the pavement. "Definitely need a new paint job now," she thought amongst this chaotic situation as men started jumping out of black vans and helicopters to surround Bee and move the teenagers out of the way. "Wait, stop, you're hurting him, stop it," she screamed outraged at the pained cries coming from Bee as a frozen spray was attacking him.

"I said stop, dammit," she screamed and started attacking the guys that were spraying Bee.

"Grab her already, knock her out if you have to," the annoying agent, Simmons, yelled.

"Quit hurting Bee," Sam and Alex yelled while Sam being dragged into a car with Mikaela, and Alex was still fighting the men.

"Alex, behind you," Mikaela screamed in fear and Alex spun around to find a gun pointing straight at her.

"I hope you all go to hell," Alex growled angrily before slowly walking towards the van holding Sam and Mikaela. Bumblebee's cries of pain broke her heart. She seriously would have kept attacking, but against a gun, the gun would win. Mikaela pulled her into a hug as soon as she was in the van and the door was shut behind her. "I'm ok, and Bee is going to be ok too. He'll be fine, Sam," she told her cousin and then Sam.

"I hope so," Sam muttered sadly as he looked out the back window to see what they were doing to Bee, but soon the van was too far for any of them to see anymore.

The rest of the time spent with the agents was hell for the teenagers and Alex. Alex made sure to make things as difficult as possible for the agents though. She hoped that a couple of them did not have the capability of having children anymore. The three of them were now sitting in a helicopter with two other people, named Maggie and Glen. Alex was too focused on trying to find Bee when the helicopter landed that she did not pay much attention to what little conversation went on throughout the flight. However, her focus did snap back a bit when she saw that they were at the Hoover Dam.

"Oh where the government enjoys hiding things, I bet the world's largest ball of rubber bands is a secret meeting room," Alex thought annoyed as the helicopter landed and they saw Simmons and Defense Secretary Keller standing there waiting for them.

"Where's my car? Where's Bumblebee?" Sam immediately questioned angrily as they exited the helicopter.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Alex thought as the Defense Secretary and Simmons led the group into the secret base. The group were first led to where Megatron was held, his tall mech form was frozen constantly. "Oh this is even better, now he's going to wake up extremely furious because of being frozen for so long," she thought while looking up at the intimidating figure. "They better not be doing this to Bee," she thought even though she had a feeling it was.

The group were then led to a small room that had deep claws marks embedded in the walls. A small glass box with tubes and cords sat in the middle of the room. Alex's breath started to grow short at what was about to occur in the box. A cell phone was now sitting inside innocently until blue sparks zapped it from the Allspark.

The cell phone changed into a small mech. It was adorable and Alex felt her heart cry out when the mech looked so frightened. Soon though, the fear got too much for the mech and it started to attack the glass to escape. "Just let it out already, it's not right to keep it caged," she yelled before screaming in pain at the fact that they practically fried the innocent mech.

"It would have killed us if it got loose," Simmons said with a roll of his eyes as he left the room.

"It was just scared," Alex whispered softly when she was the only one left in the room staring at the dead mech in the box. "It was just a baby," she whispered before a spark traveled through the wires from above and zapped her.

"Grab the phone," a feminine voice whispered in her mind after the spark stopped running through her fingers.

"This is going to be weird, but here goes nothing," she thought while slowly opening the box and gently grabbing the dead mech. A gasp escaped her as the mech slowly glowed blue before opening its eyes. "You're alive, you're ok," she whispered softly when the mech looked at her cautiously. "I won't hurt you, sweetheart," she whispered and the mech's weapons disappeared and it gave a soft trill. "You're going to be ok," she whispered again and smiled when it trilled happily and turned back into a phone, which she put in her pocket. "I don't know if that was the voice of the Allspark or what, but it's time to get Bumblebee back now," she thought just as an alarm started blaring through the facility.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Transformers. I only own Alex.

Story Start

"Come to me," the feminine voice whispered again and Alex's eyes widened when she was once again zapped by the blue spark from the wires.

"What that your voice?" Alex questioned the little mech in her hands. When the mech shook its head in a negative, she slipped out of the room and started going towards where she heard the voice. The voice sounded so motherly and kind. Alex had a guess that it was the Allspark but she wasn't a hundred percent sure yet.

"Hello Alex, thank you for helping my child," the feminine voice said again but louder when Alex stepped into a room holding a giant cube with runes all over it.

"No problem," Alex said shocked before giggling when the mech climbed up her arm and rested on her shoulder. "This sweetheart didn't deserve that and neither did all of the others that they must have done that to," she continued with a glare now on her face. "What can I do to get them to stop?" she questioned the Allspark while cautiously stepping closer to it.

"As you know, human nature is not the kindest, but my children need more humans to trust. The ones in this building are not trustworthy, but you are. My time will soon end and I will need a new host, this form is no longer safe for me," the Allspark said softly while blue sparks started zapping on the surface of the cube.

Alex jumped when a spark zapped her and an old memory flashed into her brain. She was seeing what Cybertron looked like in all its glory. It was magnificent as mechs walked around without a worry in the world. The tranquility was breathtaking and Alex clutched her small mech closer to her. "What do you need me to do?" she whispered to the Allspark as a desire for that kind of life to exist for the Autobots again appeared in her heart.

"Will you become the Allspark?" the Allspark questioned and the room seemed to freeze.

The outside noise disappeared and all Alex could focus on was the trilling mech in her hands and the responsibility that she would have if she helped the Allspark. She barely knew the Autobots or even Sam for that matter, and she knew next to nothing about the Allspark, but as she glanced down at the small mech sitting happily in her hands and the memory of Cybertron, she knew her answer.

"I will," Alex said confidently before setting the small mech on a nearby table. "I want to help you," Alex continued as she stood right in front of the Allspark.

"Thank you," the Allspark said before erupting in bright blue sparks that enveloped Alex. "This will be painful but it will not last long. I will keep just a small amount of my power because I still have something I need to do, but you will now be the Allspark. You will bring life to all of our children, protect them, and watch over them," it spoke commandingly but still in a soft tone.

Alex's whole body was on fire. The sparks zapping into her body took her breath away. She felt her skin, bones, and blood being electrocuted away. She clenched her fists tightly as she opened her eyes to look at her body. A small scream left her when she saw that she was still standing there with her original form, but instead of skin and clothes, she was just blue electricity. Her now glowing blue eyes stared up at the Allspark that had a small glow still to it, but nowhere near its original amount. Alex looked down at herself again and wiggled her fingers. The pain was still there but not nearly as bad.

"So how do I look?" Alex questioned the little mech, who was looking at her cutely.

"Pretty blue," the little mech trilled and Alex actually understood the trills.

"Aw, thank you, do you have a name or should I give you one?" Alex questioned as she walked over and gently touched the little mech, who trilled more at her touch.

"You're supposed to give me one, Momma," the little mech purred and Alex felt her heart jump.

"How about Orion?" she suggested and the mech jumped into her glowing hands without fear. She had been afraid to pick him up because she thought he would fall through her now glowing blue hands. It looked like she was only made of blue sparks, but the mech didn't fall through her hands. He sat on them looking up at her happily before hugging her finger.

"That's a good name, Momma, I like it," the mech, Orion, said happily before asking if he could go to sleep. After a yes from her, he turned back into a cell phone, which she held onto lovingly.

"You will be a wonderful Allspark, but hurry and focus on looking like a human again. Your body will change to appear like it once was, but your eyes will not," the Allspark's voice told her, but it sounded so much weaker.

Alex thought that sounded easier than probably done, but she focused on looking normal again and after blinking a few times, her body and clothes looked the same as they used to. She was no longer just blue sparks. She slipped Orion into her pants pocket and smiled when he stayed there. Loud and quick footsteps approached the room at a fast pace. Alex rushed over to the Allspark to protect it but she breathed a big sigh of relief when Bumblebee ran into the room. "Bee," she screamed in joy and smiled when the big yellow mech saw her. "Are you ok?" she yelled again before laughing when he gave her a salute and a silly song out of his radio. "Next time don't worry me like that," she told him before watching in awe as he did something to make the Allspark smaller.

"Alex, there you are, we were worried," Mikaela yelled as she, Sam, and some soldiers entered the room. Mikaela pulled her cousin into a hug but gave Alex a weird look when her cousin felt strangely warm and static-like. "Are you all right?" she whispered.

"I'm better than ever now that you guys are here. Let's get out of here," Alex told her cousin with a comforting grin before watching Sam take hold of the Allspark.

Everyone rushed to get out of the facility but they seemed tenser than they should have. Alex tried asking a few times what was going on, but nobody was telling her anything. The Allspark wasn't telling her either, but it also wasn't talking to her anymore. She guessed that it was reserving its strength to do whatever it needed to do before it was done. The group met up with the rest of the Autobots and Alex got into Ironhide. Orion chose that moment to wake up and she jumped at Ironhide's surprise.

"You have a sparkling," Ironhide practically yelled in shock after Orion woke up and crawled out of her pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Transformers. I only own Alex.

Story Start

"I do, just recently happened along with some other things that I'll tell you after you tell me what's going on right now, but his name is Orion," Alex said quickly while buckling up and making sure Orion didn't fall off her lap with who quickly Ironhide was driving.

"We're going to the city to stop Megatron and the decepticons," Ironhide told her with an angry growl, but his ire was at the decepticons, not her or the sparkling.

"There was no need to wake up the big jerk," Alex asked while smiling at Orion, who was trilling and looking around excitedly at the fact he was inside Ironhide's car form.

"My thoughts exactly," Ironhide said before they drove into the city.

She was surprised to see how many military were actually in the city streets already fighting a few decepticons. Orion looked up at her with a scared expression, and she quickly held him close to her heart, which was now just a big ball of energy.

"You and the sparkling need to stay out of this," Ironhide said while she slipped out of the truck and he transformed. He crouched down to stare her in the eye and frowned when he saw her eyes were now glowing blue like his and the other autobots. "What happened to you in that facility?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"I'll tell you after this is over, right now you have to help the others. We'll stay safe, I promise, now go Ironhide," Alex yelled at him over the chaos of the gunshots and yells of battle.

"You better," Ironhide growled before diving into the battle cannons blasting.

"I hope Mikaela and Sam are all right," Alex muttered to herself before looking at the top of one of the buildings. Her eyes widened in terror at the sight of Jazz heading towards Megatron, who was huge compared to Jazz. "No, no, I have to help, I have to help," she shouted to herself and felt herself revert back to the form the Allspark made her into earlier. Her body glowed brightly on the empty street. "Orion, hang on," she told the sweet mech in her hand before she closed her eyes. She focused on the building and being up there as hard as she could just wishing that the power would help her.

"What are you?" was growled near her and she opened her eyes in shock to see that it had worked. She was now standing at the top of the building near Megatron and close to Jazz. "Oh look an Autobot, come here," Megatron roared and Alex's eyes widened.

Orion rushed to be on her shoulder as her hands formed a large ball of blue sparks. She hurled the sparks into Megatron's face and smirked when he fell off the building. "Jazz, grab me and let's get off this building," she yelled down at the confused Autobot. "I just saved your life, now grab me and let's get away from Megatron," she yelled again and thankfully, her message got across to Jazz this time.

"Alex," Jazz muttered as he held the glowing blue woman in his hands and he was also shocked to see a small sparkling on her shoulder.

"The one and only, now don't try to fight Megatron by yourself again. I haven't really gotten to know you yet and I don't want you to die yet," Alex told him with a grin before shooting another blast of sparks at the flying decepticon above them. "I would be happy with some decepticons dying though," she growled before grabbing Orion in her hands to keep him from falling off her shoulder.

"Why are you glowing like that and why do you have a sparkling?" Jazz questioned as he jumped down from the building and dodged a bullet from a decepticon.

"I'll tell you later, but first just focus on staying alive and helping the others," Alex told him with a smile before focusing on another location. She smirked when she was no longer in Jazz's hand. She was now sitting inside the tow truck that Mikaela was driving so Bee could shoot at decepticons. She hated that Bee was hurt but she could focus on helping him later.

"Alex, where did you come from?" Mikaela screamed when she realized her cousin was now sitting in the car with her.

"Magic, now let's kick some butt, Bumblebee you rock," Alex shouted and blasted sparks out of the truck window at any decepticon that got too close and Bee didn't hit.

The fighting was crazy and Alex felt her heart jump whenever Sam tripped and Allspark hit a vending machine and an xbox. The new sparklings were terrified as they started shooting out whatever they could to protect themselves. Alex used her power to jump to the locations of the new sparklings and quickly calmed them down. They gave her a wary look before sensing her power. She ran a calming hand over each of them. "It's all right, you'll be all right," she told them softly while autobots and decepticons fought around her. "You'll be," she started to say before gasping in pain.

"Sam," Optimus Prime yelled gaining everyone's attention.

Alex spun around while holding a hand to her chest. She watched in terror as she realized what the Allspark had meant by needing a little power left to finish everything. Sam was pushing the Allspark into Megatron's chest, overpowering him, and killing him. No one else could hear it, but Alex heard the Allspark saying it was sorry that Megatron had to go this way. The Allspark never meant for Megatron to live like he did, and that he would be happier now. Alex felt tears race down her cheeks as a blue spark kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Alex, take care of them," the Allspark told her before Megatron released one last yell of agony and rage.

"She's gone," Alex whispered and sunk to her knees with the little sparklings surrounding her and cooing at her softly.

"It's ok, Momma, you're here, you're still here," Orion trilled to her and she felt more tears run down her cheeks.

She picked up Orion and gave him a kiss before smiling at the two other sparklings. "You're right, I'm here and everything is fine. Now, let's go meet your new friends, the autobots," she told the young ones happily before standing up and walking towards Sam, Mikaela, and the autobots.

"Why are you all blue and glowing? You don't even look human anymore," Sam shouted in surprise.

Ratchet immediately ran a scan over Alex and his eyes widened. "She's the Allspark. The Allspark must have transferred almost all of its power to her in the facility," he told the others while running more scans over Alex.

"That's right, but I also have some new little sparklings," Alex told the group happily before showing them Orion, Bubbles, the soda machine, and Scout, the xbox. "Guys, these are the Autobots, your new friends," she told the sparklings before introducing all of the autobots.

"Momma, when will I be that tall?" Orion questioned while looking at Optimus.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be taller," she told the little mech with a giggle at his excited expression.

"What happens now?" Mikaela whispered and Alex frowned.

"Well I'm not really sure. I'll probably need to stay near the Autobots, but I don't want to leave you and I won't. I promised to help you with the shop and everything," Alex told her cousin softly. She pulled Mikaela into a hug and looked up at Optimus and the others. "We'll just have to work out a schedule because I want to stay close to you guys," she continued and felt relieved when Optimus said that they would work something out.

"I still can't believe you're the Allspark," Mikaela muttered and yelped when she got shocked from the static of being held by her cousin. "Never mind, I believe it," she said and everyone laughed.

"Hey, no worries, everything is good and everything will continue to be good now that Megatron is gone," Alex said and rushed over to be closer to the autobots to show them the little sparklings. She smiled at the wonder on the mech's faces. They had not been around sparklings in so long. "Everything is going to be fine," she thought reassuring herself for the unknown future that she would have as the Allspark.


End file.
